Mad World
by Inky Cx
Summary: Beyond just escaped from that mad world people like to call Wammys. Just some of his thoughts before the LABB murder cases take place.


**Yay! Another one-shot :3 Yeah.. This is what happena when Inky reads a creepy book that totally remind her of B xD I used a quote and bam. This was written. I figured since I've only posted one thing and I have this ill post it too c: Well I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own death note. (I wish xD)

* * *

In a mad world, only the mad are sane. -Unknown.

Beyond Birthday stared from his place hidden among the shadows at the iron gate that he had just scaled. Finally he was free. Free from that stupid prison that some liked to call a "school" or "orphanage". What fools they were.

He guessed he had until morning before anyone noticed his absence. Matt or Mello would come crashing into his room to wake him for breakfast. They would throw back him covers to find his bed empty. In shock they would run to tell Roger. Maybe they knew what Beyond was planning before he left. A part of him hoped they did, hoped they feared him. The idea brought a smile to his lips.

It wasn't a pleasant, happy smile. I was more of a cruel, cold, merciless smile. That was carved onto his face. His red eyes shone in the darkness, hungry for power and revenge. He would get it one way or another.

So far his plan was going just fine. He had escaped Wammys. Soon his actual plan would begin to take action. The first death was planned for the 31th of July. Not quite a week away.

A warm summer breeze filtered through the dense forest around Wammys. Beyond could almost hear the wind talking to him, whispering it's secrets to the trees instead. His first victim was Believe Bridesmaid, a 44 year old man. Who to Beyond's knowledge was going to "expire" on the 31th anyways, so why not give him some use.

Next was Quarter Queen. The younger girl of 13 years of age. She was set to "expire" on August 4th. For days after Believe. Beyond knew he would have to move fast. The third, but not last one was Backyard Bottomslash. The 28 year old woman was scripted to meet her fate on August 13th. Like the others she has unknowingly volunteered to be part in Beyond's master plan.

The the forth and final victim was Beyond himself. This way L wouldn't be able to trace the murders back to him. He would look to have been eliminated just like all the others. That was the pure genius of his plan.

He already had the whole thing planned in his head, down to the last detail. He needed to be careful as he went about this. This was meant to be a case that the great L would never solve. It would have to be executed perfectly. There was no room for mistake.

The wind picked up again, rustling the leaves. Beyond figured he would have to move soon in order to get a good head start. Although a couple more minutes wouldn't hurt. He stayed where he was, crouched in the shadows.

He spent these last couple minutes reflecting on the past couple days and everything inbetween. First off there had been A's death. That was the first thing that made Beyond lose a foothold on what he liked to call his sanity. He had lost A, his best friend and towards the end, lover. Beyond had blamed L. A had even said in his letter he left behind that it was because of L, because of the pressure to live up to being him. It was like holding the weight of the world on your shoulders, he had written down.

Beyond burned the letter shortly after.

The next couple days he had spent time thinking about what A had said in that letter. How really even as smart as you were you could never be L. L was someone who wasn't replaceable, yet they tried anyways. Forcing all this onto many young people, for some it didn't end well. For example: A.

Beyond cursed. He couldn't be thinking of A now. He needed a clear mind for his plan to take place. His plan that he had started working on the day A died.

Beyond still remembered sitting beside A's grave he vowed that since L was the cause that A had to be taken from him he would best him at his own game. If L could be the greatest detective then he, himself could be the greatest criminal. So for that reason alone he had come up with a case that would truly be impossible for L to solve. If all went well that is.

Beyond forced himself to stand. It was about time to go now. The sun was starting to appear in the west. Matt and Mello would be up soon enough. They would wake the whole house once they found out Beyond was missing. They'd foil the whole plan.

Beyond began to walk down the hill before stopping to look one last time at the building that had housed him for a good 10 years of his life. He thought about leaving A, who was buried on site. "Goodbye Acen." Beyond let the wind carry his final farewell away into the night, quickly turning dawn. He thought back to all of those insane people who had kept him there for years. Insane, he quite liked that idea. His mouth once again wearing his cold smile.

That's right everyone back in that "school", that "orphanage" was insane. Beyond, himself was the only one sane left in this mad world.

**Yes? No? Maybe so? xD I made a rhyme. I'm so tired sorry :/ Psh. Who needs sleep. Sleep is for the week. Sleep is for sheep. Near. What. I'm done, alright. Leave a review? ^o^ Thanks. **


End file.
